An Owen Hart Tribute Story
by Cena's Country Girl
Summary: Kristina Daniels was just three years old when she lost her beloved Uncle Owen to a from the roof of the Kemper Arena in Kansas City,Miss Now 15 years later Kristina is still haunted by the horrible night. Not only is she having nightmares but she's hearing Owen's voice. Can she learn to let go of the past and move on. Or will she be forever haunted by May 23,1999? Find Out!
1. Memories

Hey everyone so this is my tribute story to the late great Owen James Hart. Who I'm a huge fan of. Yes I'm aware that he is gone but I've done my WWE homework so there for I'm a huge fan so please don't judge me on this. I won't be updating this story to much. Just every now and again since I have to two more stories I'm working on. Also when your review this story PLEASE don't disrespect the Harts or anyone in the family okay.

Alright I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

Kristina Daniels screamed as she shot up in bed. She'd been plagued by the nightmares of May 23,1999 for the last fifteen years. She saw her Uncle Owen fall to his death at the Temper arena when she was only three years old. her parents thought for sure over time she would have forgotten that night but the nightmares never went away. they on would get worse as she got older.

It had been the night Kristina had tried to end her life that had driven her father away and her mother to be left alone with a daughter who didn't want to live. It took about three second for Kristina to gather her surroundings she was home in Calgary with her mom in her own bed in her room. Hearing the soft knock of her mother Kristina took a deep breath as her mom open the door.

"Kristina honey.." her mom Lena asked as she walked over wrapping her daughter in her arms.

"Mommy.. I saw it again the same thing." Kristina said.

"Oh baby I know I wish I could take all away." Lena said.

Kristina started to cry harder into the her mother's chest as the memories of that night came running back into the four front of her mind.

_**May 23,1999 Kemper Arena in Kansas City Missori **_

_Three year old Kristina Daniels couldn't keep the big grin on her face as she walked down the hall that lead to the locker room area of the Kemper Arena. It was her first time to be at a pay-per-view event. And her dad had promised that if she was a really good girl the whole plane ride down to Kansas City she would get a big surprise when they got to the arena. She had promised and kept to it. She'd been a very good girl on the plane ride and hadn't even cried when she wanted something but had asked nicely. Sam and Lena said they were very proud of her when they landed and said that since she had been so good they were going take her to see her surprise. _

_Kristina had been looking forward to this trip for a while she was going to finally see her favorite superstar and adopted Uncle Owen Hart perform live in person. Sam had grew up just down the street from the Harts and had been good friends with Owen and his brother Bret for many years since they were kids in school. Lena had gone to school with Owen's older sisters Ellie and Georgia and so the two families had been best friends for years. Kristina had pretty much known that the Harts were family so she always said "Uncle" and "Aunt" to them. Expect Diana the youngest girl who just called "Mean Diana". But Owen, Bret, Davey and Jim were her favorite "Uncles" and their kids were her favorite cousins. _

_As Kristina and her parents turned down the hall way she couldn't help but get more and more excited about just what her surprise was. Looking up at her mom Kristina asked. _

"_Mommy is my surprise seeing Uncle Owen?" _

"_I'm not telling you Krisa you'll just have to wait and see." Lena Daniels told her daughter. _

"_Please Mommy please with an extra cherry on top." Kristina begged. _

"_Now Krisa do Mommy and I have to take your surprise away?" Sam Daniels asked his daughter. _

"_No Daddy. I sorry I'll be good." Kristina said. _

"_That's my big girl." Sam said with a smile. _

_When they finally reached the locker room Sam told Kristina to wait right outside the door with her mommy while he went in and got her surprise. As went to open the door to the locker room her dad told her to cover her eyes but face the door so she could her surprise when he told her to open her eyes. Kristina did as she was told and covered her eyes. Sam smiled at his wife and open the door going inside. _

_It was only a few minutes when Kristina asked. _

"_Mommy what is takeing Daddy so long?" _

_But before her mother could answer someone picture up Kristina and gave her a bone crushing hug. Uncovering her eyes Kristina busted into a fit of giggles when she saw the blonde hair and blue eyes of her favorite Uncle in the whole wide world. _

"_Uncle Owen your surprise!" Kristina said with a big smile. _

"_That's right my little Krisa." Owen said with a big smile of his own. _

"_Do you like your surprise baby?" Sam asked standing next to his long time friend. _

"_I love it Daddy! Just as much as I love Uncle Owen." Kristina said throwing her arms back around the wrestler as best she could for a three year old. _

_Owen hugged her right back just as genitally as if she was his own daughter. That was one thing Sam and Lena loved about Owen was that he treated Kristina as if she was one of his own kids. They visited Owen up until the show started and then it was time to go out and join everyone else in the crowd. Kristina didn't want to leave but Owen promised that after the show was over they would all go out for ice cream and he'd read Kristina her favorite bed time story before her bed time. _

_Kristina nodded and gave Owen one last hug goodbye before she and her parents went out into the arena. Sam and Lena told Owen they would see him later after the show but what happen later on the night changed their plans and their lives forever. _

_They were sitting close to ringside when it happen. Owen made his decent from the rafters before something went wrong and the hook holding him broke. Causeing him to land on the top turn buckle and land flat in the ring. Lena had covered Kristina's eyes when she saw what had happen and told her husband to go see what had happen. But before Sam could get away the doctors and EMTs had already had Owen loaded on to the ambulance and were on the way to the hospital. When the show ended Sam and Lena were just leaving when Adam Copland "Edge" Owen's friend and fellow superstar came running up to them. _

"_Adam what is it? What happen to Owen is alright?" Sam asked when he saw the panic in the young mans eyes. _

"_Owen he...he... he didn't make it Sam." Edge said. _

"_Oh my god.." Lena gasped. _

"_Daddy what wrong why are you, Mommy and Edgy crying?" Kristina asked. _

_Edge keeled down in front of the little girl and took her hands in his. The tears in his came running down his cheeks in a water fall before he could get out the worse new you have to tell a three year old little girl or anyone for that matter. _

"_Little Krisa Owen... Owen went to heaven to night." Edge said. _

"_What that mean Edgy?" Kristina asked. _

"_His with the angels little Krisa. I'm so sorry sweet girl." Edge said. _

"_Uncle Owen... No Edgy you lie!" Kristina screamed as the tears started to fall. _

_Edge pulled the little girl into a hug and just held her. He looked up at her parents who were crying as well. He had been the one who wanted to tell them. Because no one else was in any shape and he though Kristina should heard it from some she knew. The four of them stud in the parking lot until Edge told them he needed to back in and get his things. He handed a crying Kristina to her dad and kissed her on the head and told her he was so sorry about her Uncle Owen. _

_Later when they reached the hotel room Kristina had cried herself to sleep and it broke her parents hearts to see their little girl in this kind of pain. _

"_She'll never get over this Sam." Lena told her husband. _

"_With time it'll get easier Lena. She probably won't even remember this in ten years." Sam said. _

_Oh but how wrong her father had been even when ten years rolled around the nightmare and memory of that night still flood his daughters memory every single night of her life. _

_**End of Flash back **_

The next morning Kristina woke up to a cloudy and storm day in Calgary. _"fits my mood actually" _ She though as she got up out of bed slipped on her house shoes grabbed her towel and headed to the wash room to shower and get ready for the day. After her shower Kristina went to her closet and picked out a pair of black acid wash jeans, her favorite Hart Foundation shirt and black heeled boots. When she was done getting dressed she brushed her hair since she didn't wear make she didn't bother with any and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw her mom sitting a plate down for her as she slipped on the stool at the breakfast bar. She just smiled sadly to her mother before takeing a sip of her orange juice. Breakfast had changed a lot over the last fifteen years and since her father left. She and mom never really spoke much because Kristina would still be upset after the nightmares and she didn't really want to talk. But she could tell that there something important her mom wanted to tell her.

"What's up mom you look really lost in though about something?" Kristina asked as she played with the small black and pink locket around her neck.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm just kind of dumbfounded I guess your father called this morning." Lena said.

"Oh."

"He wants to see you. Said something you maybe going down and visiting him over summer break?"

"Where is he anyway the states?"

"No his living over in Toronto and he though you'd might like to come out and go with him to a show."

Lena said.

"I'll think about it. Oh crap I better go don't want to be late." Kristina said as she jumped off the bar stool and ran into the living room grabbing her solid black back pack with a union jack and Canada flag on it. The Union jack flag had been because of her Uncle Davey and of course she was Canadian after all so need to explain the Canada Flag.

"Krisa don't forget Uncle Bret is picking you up and your staying with him for the weekend." Lena called from the kitchen.

"I know mom. I'll see you Monday alright." Kristina said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"See you then baby girl have a good day at school Krisa." Lena said as her daughter walked out the door.

Ernest Manning High school. The only place in the world were Kristina didn't feel like a total outcast. EMH had been the same school her parents and the Harts had gone to. Sighing as she walked to her locker room Kristina was lost in her own world. She smiled as she saw the pictures of her and the Harts that decorated her locker room and touched the small locket around her neck. It had been a gift from Owen's wife Martha or Aunt Martha as Kristina called her. For her fourth birthday it held a picture of her with Owen's whole family on one side and small lock of Owen's hair on the other. It was the one thing in the world she had left other then the nightmares.

After she put her things away in her locker Kristina headed to her first period Creative writing class. It was the only class she actually liked because she could write just about anything she wanted to in that class. Being the first person she took a seat at the back of the class and waited for everyone to come. Finally when class started the teacher told everyone to write about a time in their life when things changed for them.

Taking a sallow breath Kristina took out her old pink notebook and pen to begin writing. _I don't want to write about this. They all think I was nuts or something_ Kristina though.

_Krisa no one is going to think your nuts sweetie you know that._

Kristina gasped when she heard the voice and turned around very quickly not seeing anyone behind her she shook her head and went back to working on her assignment. It hadn't been the first time she'd heard his voice but it still got to her especially when she was in public. The school finished early for Kristina as she only had five periods. Being really smart had it's perks she only had to go half a day and because of her training with the Harts she was allowed to leave early. When she exited the building she ran straight for black pick up truck sitting in the parking lot with headlights on.

Getting on the passenger side Kristina threw her arms around the driver.

"Uncle Bret your home!" Kristina said with a smile.

"Course I'm where else would I be?" Bret asked as he return the hug and smile both.

"I though you'd be on the road with Ty and Nattie." Kristina said referring to her cousins and Bret's niece and nephew in law was basically family just like she was.

"Not this time Krisa they don't need for a manager anymore." Bret said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Oh well how is David doing? I haven't heard from him in a while?" Kristina asked referring to Bret's nephew and son of the British Bulldog.

"His doing good. But hey enough about the rest of are you ready to spend the whole weekend with your favorite Uncle?"

"Do you even have to ask. I love spending with my favorite Uncles!"

Bret just laughed as they turned on to the street that took them straight to Hart house. Even though Stu and Helen were gone Bret and his family had moved in. Kristina loved staying there it felt more like home then her actual house. Probably because she'd spent so much time there with Bret his wife Julie and their kids. The two talked all the way there about school and what was going on in wrestling. It never failed that Kristina was always asking Bret something about the road that was one of the reasons she'd wanted to start training so that she could get into wrestling once she was good enough.

When they arrived at Hart House Kristina was the first one out of the truck and in the house. All of Bret's kids were grown so it was just him and Julie now. Looking around Kristina couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face as she roamed from room to room looking at everything. She had stop to look at a picture that was on the first place when she heard the voice again.

_Still love spending time in this place huh Krisa? _

She so lost in hearing the voice again that she didn't hear Bret calling her name until he had shook her just a bit.

"Krisa you alright what is it your as pale as a ghost." Bret said.

"I...I.. heard him..." Kristina said.

"Heard who Krisa?" Julie asked

"Uncle Owen...I heard him Uncle Bret it's not the first time." Kristina said

Bret nodded and pulled the young girl into a hug. He knew everything about the nightmares she'd been having and about how she was hearing Owen's voice. She wasn't the first one to have gone threw this. A good friend and basically a baby sister to Bret Lissa could hear and see Owen to. He though about having the two girls meet one day but he didn't know if that was such a good idea since Lissa was a bit older then Kristina and she was still having a very hard time coming to terms with it.

After supper was done Kristina had helped Julie wash the dished and then headed up stairs showered and chained into a pair of red shorts and black and pink tank top before crawling into bed. She loved the room she slept in because it was Owen's old room. Well the boys room as it was called since all the boy shared the same room. She was just about turn off the light when Bret knocked on the door and opened it a crack.

"Good night little Krisa sleep well okay. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you." Bret said.

"Good night Uncle Bret and yes I know. Training starts tomorrow." Kristina said with a smile.

Bret smiled and walked in giving his niece a kiss on the head he turned out the light and left the room. Kristina laid down and snuggled deep under the covers as she closed her eyes and started drifted off she spoke softly into the night.

"Good Night Uncle Owen."

_Good Night My Krisa sweetie dreams. _

Kristina smiled when she heard the voice again and let sleep take over praying for a night of peaceful dreams in Hart house.

* * *

So What did you guys think? Please read and review and let me know if I should keep going or stop this story now. Okay I'll see you guys next time bye ~Cena's Country Girl.


	2. Training and Visiting

Hey guys so here is the first update for this story. I'm shocked really at how many guys like this story. I'm glad it's doing good concerning this like the third time I've tried writing it lol. But really guys I'm glad you all like this story. I'm going to try and keep it as good as it's going now. One thing though guys these chapters are going to be really short. Because if I write long chapters I'm going to be a mess of tears the whole time and I have enough trouble trying NOT to cry when I talk about Owen so yeah that's why these chapters are so short.

Before I forget it I have to thank my best friend Taker's Soul Girl for giving me a good kick in the butt and telling me it's not how many reviews a story gets that make it good it's about how many people read it that make it good. So as long as you guys keep reading this story I'm going to keep writing it. okay that enough talking I'll see ya'll at the bottom.

* * *

The next morning Kristina woke up early glancing around the room before she looked over at the clock it read six thirty in the morning. Her training started today down in the dungeon and she was nervous but very excited as she got of bed. She went over to her bags and took out a pair of black sweat pants and midnight blue tank top along with her wrestling boots that Bret had gotten her for Christmas last year when he surprised her by offering to train her. After showering and getting dressed in her gear Kristina ran downstairs to the big kitchen were she found Bret cooking breakfast and she walked in going straight for the stove.

"Morning Uncle Bret!" Kristina said as she stud next to him.

"Morning Krisa. I see your ready to start training today you nervous?" Bret asked.

"Of course I'm nervous. But I'm sure I'll be fine."

Bret smiled at her handing her a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Kristina looked at the plate for a second and Bret laughed at the look on her face before he asked her what the look was far. Kristina asked if he'd made sure to leave out the cat poop. And Bret started laughing harder. That had always been a family joke about when his dad Stu would cook breakfast for everyone and Kristina had probably heard that story a thousand times when she growing up. After breakfast was finished and the kitchen was cleaned up Bret and Kristina headed down to the dungeon. It was kinda of surreal to Kristina to be going down in to the famous Hart Family Dungeon were just about every male and in Bret's niece Nattie's case female had trained to be a professorial wrestler.

Once down in the dungeon Bret noticed that Kristina was looking around and he watched her reaction when she saw the holes in the walls and the mate that hand been use for years. He watched as she smiled sadly when she saw a picture of Owen, Bret and Stu on the wall. So when she turned to face him Bret wasn't surprised at all to see the tears in her eyes. He walked over to young girl and put his arms around her giving her a big hug. After stand there for a few moments Kristina looked at Bret who gave her a smile and nodded. He knew how it was hard for her to deal with Owen being gone it was hard on all of them. But Kristina had been so young when it happen till just kind of stuck with her.

"You ready to get started Krisa?" Bret asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be." Kristina answered.

"Okay remember what we always say"

"Don't ever show your weakness." Kristina said.

"That's our Krisa now lets gets started." Bret said.

They had only been training about fifteen minutes and Bret was very impressed how much Kristina already knew. She was amazing at doing a clothes lines she could do a headlock into a half nelson and she was catching on really quickly to the moves that she'd never done before. That was something Bret hadn't counted on her catching on as quickly as she did but he saw it as a good sign that was a fast learner and in wrestling that was something you had to be. They were right in the middle of Kristina learning how do a proper suplex when she suddenly stop and Bret notice this.

"Krisa what is it?" Bret asked.

"I just... I'm sorry Uncle Bret...I just..." Kristina said.

"Did you have a flashback?" Bret asked walking over to her.

Kristina just nodded as Bret knelt down in front of her were she was sitting down on the mate. The flashback to that night had been that was always coming if she had slept really good the night before. Lena had warned Bret about this and told him that if she ever did have one to just let play out because normally after a little while she was fine and back to herself. But that didn't stop him from worrying. Kristina was like family to him and he hated seeing her hurting so much and for so long.

_Krisa.. Krisa come on sweetie you need to get back training I'm here it's alright sweetie come on get back and show my brother how tough you are. _

"Uncle Owen..." Kristina said softly.

_I'm here come on sweetie get back up and get back in there _

"Krisa are you alright?" Bret asked concern written all over his face.

"Yeah sorry I was... Uncle Owen was..." Kristina said.

Bret didn't say anything he just nodded and stud up pulling Kristina with him. Honestly it didn't surprise Bret that she heard his brother's voice. For along time even after years there were time he'd though he had heard Owen around him especially after those first couple of months when everything still seemed like a dream and it just didn't seem real that Owen was gone. Standing back up in the ring Kristina ready herself to learn the suplex and to finish her training for the day. Knowing was around and was in his own way helping her Kristina pushed the bad stuff to the back of her mind.

After several hours of being in the dungeon Bret ended Kristina's training for the day. He told her how impressed he was with her ablilites and how good she was. He also told her that he was surprised by how quickly she'd picked up so many moves in just a couple of hours of training. Kristina had just smiled and thanked him. Bret just gave her a hug and told her to head up and grab a shower and when she was done they would go for a walk that he wanted to talk to her about some things. Kristina smiled and ran upstairs to shower and get changed out of her work out gear. When she was done with her shower Kristina got changed into a pair of acid wash jeans her favorite pink shirt and black boots pulling her hair into a low pony tail she ran downstairs and found Bret sitting in the living room watching something on TV.

Kristina walked over and sat on the side of the chair and smiled. It was old family video of herself, David, Nattie and Tyson as kids. Even though Kristina couldn't have been more then five years old and of course David, Nattie and Tyson were older they were all four in the ring wrestling and messing around with moves. Bret looked over at her and saw her smile for the first time in a long time. When suddenly Davey's face on the screen he had just gotten home from on the road and had gotten in the ring and had picked Kristina up and was swinging her around and laughing with her.

"I remember that day. Uncle Davey had just come home after being on the road for close to a month." Kristina said.

"Yep that was a good day huh?' Bret asked.

"It was the best. That was also the day you and Uncle Jim came home to. It was so fun." Kristina said.

Bret nodded in agreement. He sighed and reached over cutting off the TV and then turned and faceing Kristina asking her if she was ready to go for that walk. Kristina nodded and stud up following Bret outside. They started down the path away from Hart house and started down the road not talking but just walking in comfortable silence. They'd been walking for a few moments when Bret broke the silence between them.

"So I heard you dad wants you to go visit him." Bret said.

"Yeah but I'm not going to. Whats the point anyway he left me and mom." Kristina said.

"His still your dad Krisa no matter if he left you and Lena or not." Bret said.

Kristina didn't say anything she just shook and took off in a running sprint. Bret just shook his head and ran up to catch up with her when he did she'd stopped and was catching her breath as was Bret. Laughing the two just enjoyed the time when that subsided Bret spoke again.

"Krisa the reason I asked you to come stay with me this weekend wasn't just to start your training."

"Okay.. so what's up Uncle Bret?" Kristina asked.

"Martha and the kids want to see you." Bret said.

Kristina's eyes with wide with shock. It had been so many years since she'd seen Martha, Athena and Oje. And it was because she always though seeing them would be to hard for her. But after so many years of avoiding them and not wanting to see them because she was to scared of what she would say to them. She felt like she could actually see visit with them.

"Are they coming here to the house?" Kristina asked.

"No. Martha doesn't come here anymore and I can understand so you and I are going out there to visit them this afternoon." Bret said.

"I don't.. I mean.. I want to see them. I've missed them so much but I don't know if I can." Kristina asked.

"Why not? You were always loved Martha and the kids." Bret said.

"Because I don't know what I would say to them. Especially Aunt Martha." Kristina said.

"Krisa are you scared that they might ask you about that night is that why you've avoid talking to them all these years?" Bret asked.

Kristina didn't answer she just nodded. Bret just sighed and shook his head. He had figured that was why she'd avoided seeing Owen's family for so long. And he thought he could understand why. After the trail and everything Martha had pretty much cut ties with the whole family and after the way they had treated her he could understand it. But he and Martha had kept in contact with each other and she'd always asked him about how Kristina was doing. Bret smiled when he saw the locket around Kristina's neck that she seemed to never take over. Reaching over he touched the necklace genitally and said

"You never take this off do you?"

"Nope I haven't since my forth birthday when Aunt Martha gave it to me." Kristina said holding the heart in her hand.

"I remember that day very well." Bret said with a smile.

**Kristina's 4****th**** birthday July 13,2000 **

"_Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you.. Happy Birthday Kristina." Everyone sang as the newly four year old Kristina blew out the candles on her barbie doll birthday cake. _

_Kristina had put on a fake smile most of the day and pretended to the be the happy birthday girl everyone thought she was. All the Harts were expect for Martha. An it was a very nice little party. Kristina was playing with the older Harts kids as well some of the kid from the neighbor hood while the parents all stud around the grill talking about grown up stuff. _

_Lean and Sam had planned a pool party for their daughters forth birthday and Kristina seemed to be enjoying herself for the most part. But she also seemed so sad because it was first birthday party that Owen wouldn't be attending and you could read the hurt and loss in the little girls eyes as she splashed away in the pool with the other kids. _

"_How is holding up Lena?" Davey asked Kristina's mother as she brought out the presents and sat them on the table across from the pool._

"_Not so good. She spent that whole day in tears and Sam had to go get her at school because she won't stop screaming for him." Lean told him. _

"_Well maybe today well help her forget for even a few hours." Diana Davey's wife said as she brought out the rest of the gifts. _

"_I doubt it but maybe we'll see." Lena said. _

_After all the presents were sat out Sam called for the kids to get out of the pool it was time to open the gifts. Kristina was the last one out of the pool as she sat down at the table and her mom handed her the first gift. She thanked her mom and tore off the paper to see a doll house which had been a gift from Davey and his family. Jumping up she hugged Davey as well as the rest of his family before going back and opening the rest of her presents. Kristina got a lot of gifts that day. A few barbie dolls, Hart Foundation shirts, wrestling action figures and a bunch of other stuff. But it was the last gift that had meant the most to her. _

"_This is the last one here you go Krista this one from Aunt Martha." Lena said handing her daughter the small purple and gold wrapped box with a pink bow on top. _

_Kristina thanks her mom and tore the paper away. After she'd torn away the paper and the bow. She took the top off the box to revival a small pink and black locket laying in the box with sliver chain. Grinning from ear to ear Kristina show'd her mom the box and Lena gasped and told her how pretty it was. _

"_Put it on me Mommy" Kristina said as she moved her hair to the side. _

"_Why don't you open it first sweetie and see whats inside." Bret said. _

_Kristina nodded and she opened it she busted into tears. Inside the locket was a picture of her with Owen, Bret, Davey, Jim and Pillman on one side and a piece of Owen's hair on the other. She looked at Bret with tears in her eyes as he slipped the small locket around her neck and then kissed her cheek. _

"_Now you have a piece of Owen with you forever always little Krisa and remember Uncle Owen always loves you sweetie." Bret said _

_**End of flashback **_

After they had finished lunch and cleaned up Bret and Kristina headed up to Martha's place. The drive pretty quite neither said much expect when Bret would asked her if she remember when they went here and there. Kristina didn't really answer him though. She would just nodded her head or say "Not really" if she spoke. She spent the whole ride playing with the little locket around her neck and watching the scenery. The drive to Martha's house wasn't to long because they didn't live that far from Hart house.

When they pulled up Kristina gasped when she saw the house. It was just like she remember when she was little. Owen and Martha had the house built and were planning on moving in the following Friday. But that had been before the accident happen. Martha had kept the house because she thought it was what Owen would have wanted and plus they had spent along time waiting to have their own home. Taking a deep breath as Bret pulled up to the house Kristina tried to ready herself.

Undoing her seat belt and getting out of the truck she followed Bret up the path when her heart suddenly stopped. Standing in the open door of the house was Martha Oje and Athena. Bret put an arm around her and lead her up to the porch to the house where Martha and the kids were waiting for them.

"Krisa oh how grown up you are." Martha said wrapping Kristina in a hug.

Kristina closed her eyes fighting the tears before she spoke. She just enjoyed the warmth of Martha's hug before she got her voice back enough to speck.

"I've missed you so much Aunt Martha." Kristina said.

"How old are you now?" Martha asked.

"She just turned Sixteen a few months ago." Bret said.

"Sixteen oh my goodness. It doesn't seem like you should be that old." Martha said pulling the girl into another hug.

Martha pulled back when Oje and Athena had spoken up and said they would like to hug their "cousin" if she didn't mind. Martha and Bret laughed as Athena hugged Kristina first. The two girls spoke for a bit before Oje stepped forward to hug her. Kristina felt her heart go in throat when Oje wrapped her in a hug.

"It's been so long Krisa I've missed you." Oje said.

"It's good... to see you too Oje." Kristina said.

"Are you alright Kristina?" Martha asked.

Kristina just nodded as Martha lead them all into the house. Bret and Kristina ended up staying for dinner and visiting with Martha, Oje and Athena for hours. Martha show'd Kristina the house and asked if she remember certain things and pictures of course Kristina had remembered it all. When it was time for them to leave Martha made Kristina promise she would call and visit them often and of course Kristina promised her that she would.

When they arrived back at Hart house Kristina headed upstairs to shower and change for bed. After she was ready for bed Kristina had walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink of water when she heard Bret talking in the living room. Turning around thinking someone had dropped by she walked into the living room only to find Bret sitting alone on the sofa.

"Uncle Bret who were you talking to?" Kristina asked as she walked over and sat to him on the sofa.

"Just talking to Owen." Bret said.

"Does he answer you?"

"No. Not he does you. But it helps me to talk to him sometimes especially after I've seen Martha and the kids."

"I'm sorry about earlier Uncle Bret it's just when I saw Oje I though I saw a ghost standing in that door way." Kristina said.

Bret just smiled and said he understood it was sometimes hard for to believe that Oje wasn't Owen because he looked so much like his dad. After sitting in silence for a few more minutes Bret spoke.

"Better get to bed Krisa you've got training tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night Uncle Bret love you." Kristina said as she stud up and gave him a hug then headed up stairs.

Bret told her good night and that he loved her to and watched as she walked up stairs to her room. Taking a deep breath as he stood up and started turning off all the lights in the living room Bret sighed shaking his head and looked up.

"She misses you something bad Owen. We all do. But I think Kristina miss you more then any of us do." Bret said as he headed up stairs to bed.

After turning off the lap and laying down in bed Kristina looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom and sighed before she closed her eyes and started drifted off to sleep but not before she said.

"Good Night Uncle Owen I love you."

Having just drifted off to sleep after she spoke Kristina didn't hear the soft voice in the night.

_Good night my little Krisa. Sweetie dreams and I love you to. _

* * *

So What did you guys think of this chapter? Hopefully you liked it. Please Read and review and let me know what you think. Also go check out Taker Soul Girl's Owen Hart Tribute story called :Owen's Story. It's amazing! okay guys I'll see ya'll next time ~Cena's Country Girl.~


	3. A Visit from the British Bulldog

Hi everyone sorry this update is late but I've been lazy about my updates but I'm back now. I'm so glad you guys like this story. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I'm glad it's doing so well. okay guys I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

The next day was Sunday and Kristina was looking forward to another day of training. She had woken up extra early and had cooked breakfast for her Bret and Julie. After breakfast she and Julie cleaned up the kitchen and then Kristina ran upstairs and got dressed in her gear and then ran downstairs to the dungeon and started her work out while waiting for Bret to come down stairs and start training. An about fifteen minutes later when Bret came downstairs but he didn't come all the way he stud by the door and just watch for a few more minutes as Kristina worked on her clotheslines. He had a smile on his face as he watched her.

"She's got talent. And she's grown up so much." a voice said from behind Bret.

"She's picked up so much in just a day. She'll be happy to see you." Bret said.

After Kristina was finished with her clotheslines Bret walked on downstairs and walked over smileing as he helped Kristina to stand up.

"Your getting good Krista." Bret said.

"Thanks Uncle Bret. What took you so long? I though I was going to be training by myself today." Kristina said

"There is someone here to see you and to help with your training." Bret said.

Kristina didn't say anything she just felt someone pull her into a hug from behind. Two giant arms went around her shoulders and pulled into the bone crushing hug. Kristina turned and screamed with delight when she her other favorite Uncle Davey Boy Smith standing behind her with that grin on his face that Kristina always said made him look like his nickname the British Bull Dog. It had been a long time since she'd seen Davey that Kristina just didn't want to let go. She held on and felt the tears start to sting her eyes as he she hugged her uncle.

"What's Krisa Girl?" Davey asked when she hadn't let go after about five minutes.

"I missed you so much Uncle Davey." Kristina said in a soft voice.

"I've missed you too my Krisa Girl." Davey said.

Bret just smiled as he stud watching the two of them. Davey and Kristina had gotten closer since Owen's death. In truth He, Davey, and Jim. Had been the only people Kristina would talk to for years after it all happen. That was why Lena had suggested that Kristina start spending weekends, holidays, birthdays etc with the Harts. An of course they all agreed. So every other weekend since she was little Kristina would spend weekends with either Bret, Jim or Davey. But when Davey and Diana split up Davey moved to Florida with Jim to be closer to David when he started training and it had been about three years since she'd seen him so that was why Bret wasn't rushing her into getting back to training he wanted her to spend time with Davey since he was back for a couple of days.

Davey and Kristina finally pulled apart after a while. But the tears in his little Krisa Girl's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Davey and he knew what it was. He looked at Bret who nodded in agreement. Taking Kristina's hand he lead over to the mate and smiled at her before specking.

"Krisa Girl what do you say I teach you a move that you can never let your mother know I taught you other wise she'd kill me." Davey said.

"The Standing delayed vertical suplex?" Kristina asked smileing.

"Nope we're going to teach you the Hart attack." Bret said with a smile.

Kristina smile grew into a giant grin. The Hart attack was her favorite move after the sharpshooter. When she got into the makeshift ring Bret and Davey show'd her how to the Hart attack. Davey held Bret in a bear hug while Kristina did a missile drop kick off the top rope and right into Bret. It took her a couple of tries because she kept hitting Bret in the leg. But after the forth try Kristina hit the move just right and Bret fell to the mate. Davey just laughed as he helped up his brother in law and gave his nieces a hug and told her how proud he was of her. Once Bret got his breath back he did the same.

It was around three in the afternoon when the three called it a day with training. While Kristina ran upstairs to shower and change clothes Davey and Bret went into the living room to talk and catch up. They talked about how David, Tyson and Nattie were doing in the WWE and how David and Tyson were close to getting their hands on the tag team titles again and how Nattie was in line for the Divas Championship. The men talked wrestling for a while until the subject turned to Kristina. And that when both started talking about how things had been for her.

"Lena said Sam called the other night and wanted her to go visit him." Bret said.

"Is she going to go see him?" Davey asked.

"I don't think so. She said she doesn't want to. But I told her she needed to go see him. I don't think she will though. She hasn't had much to do with Sam since he left." Bret said.

"Can you blame her?"

"Not really."

"Does she still hear Owen?" Davey asked

"She still hears him. And she still has the flash back. Yesterday she had one and it took a few minutes for me to get her back out of it. I took her to see Martha and the kids yesterday." Bret said.

"How did that go?"

"It was good for her. She was a little shocked with she saw Oje but other then that she did really good."

Davey was about to say something when Kristina walked into the living room holding something in her hands. Bret and Davey both looked up wondering what it was. Kristina walked over and sat on the sofa between the two mean and crossed her legs holding what looked like a book close to her heart and the two men looked at each other and shrugged before saying to Kristina or asking her what it was she was holding so close.

"What do you have there Krista Girl?" Davey asked finally.

"It's a scrap book I made it's pictures of everyone." Kristina said

"Let's see it then Krisa." Bret said.

Kristina smiled and held out the pink book decorated with hearts and Hart family logos on the front of it. Also Bret and Davey noticed the title of the book writing in pink and black ink it read "Memories with my Hart family". Kristina open the book to the first page and there were pictures of her mom and dad with other members of the Hart family including Bret and Owen. Then next page was baby pictures of Kristina with Bret, Owen, Jim, Davey and Pillman. Bret and Davey laughed when they saw a picture of Jim making a face at Kristina and she was just looking at him with a funny look of her own.

As they looked threw the scrap book they all laughed and talk about the different pictures and what had happen the day it was taken. Kristina was loving this talking about old times while spending times with her favorite uncles. When they came to the page which was called "The Harts Stampede" Bret and Davey both laughed really hard. It was the In Your House Pay per view that had been held at the Saddle Dome in Calgary back in 1997 just a few months before Bret had left the company and went to WCW.

They all three talked about that day until they came to the picture of Kristina backstage with the Hart she wasn't very old maybe a year or two. Bret and Davey noticed the sad smile that came across Kristina face when she looked at the clip on the next page that was announcement about Pillman's death.

"I don't even remember Uncle Pillman." Kristina said softly.

"He loved you Krista Girl. You were his little Kris." Davey said.

"He use to bounce you on his knee. Until you started to giggle." Bret said

"Remember this night?" Davey ask pointing to a picture on the other page.

"I wish I couldn't remember." Bret said.

It was the night of the Montreal screw job as the match came to be known. Kristina sighed and turned the page to something that Davey laugh. It was a picture of Kristina's second birthday party and she was surrounded by Jim, himself, Bret and Owen. Kristina smiled and noticed were the picture was taken.

"We took this one here." Kristina said.

"That was your second birthday party." Bret said.

"I remember that was the day you said your first full sentences." Davey said.

_That was all the first time you got to spend the day with Bret, Bulldog, Jim and me all by yourself. _ Kristina heard Owen say.

"Was that the day I got to spend with you two Uncle Jim and Uncle Owen?" Kristina asked.

Davey looked at Bret who just nodded. Davey smiled and then put his arm around his nieces.

"Yes little Krista Girl that was the day you spent with all of us. In fact that was the day you got your nicknames." Davey said.

"That was also the day we started having your birthdays in the summer instead of in December." Bret said.

"Is that why mom moved my birthday parties to July?" Kristina asked.

"That's why so you could spend time with us and even though you were technically even turning two until December it was still a way for you have your birthday parties in better weather." Davey said.

"I remember this day very well." Bret said pointing to the pictures of Kristina with all the members of the Hart foundation.

**Kristina's "2nd" birthday party 1997 **

_Lena was upstairs getting Kristina dressed and ready for spending her early birthday party with the Harts. Helen Hart had wanted to throw Kristina an early birthday party because the little girl had been born in December and it was always really bad weather that wasn't quit fit for a little girl's birthday party. Lena smiled as she dressed her daughter in a pretty little red dress with a red bow in her hair. She had just slipped her daughters show's on when Sam came into the room. _

"_Hey there are my girls." Sam said as he walked over to his wife and kissed her and then his daughter. _

"_Ready to go Kristina? You're spending the day with your favorite group of uncles." Lena said. _

"_Ncles!" a year old Kristina said. _

"_Haha that's right baby girl Ncles. Because they're all knuckle heads." Sam said picking up his daughter and kissing her cheek. _

"_They are not. Don't listen to Daddy Kristina." Lena said. _

"_Dada!" Kristina said hugging Sam. _

"_That's right baby girl. Now come on the Ncles are waiting downstairs." Sam said. _

_Kristina giggled as Sam kissed her cheek her again and followed his wife downstairs to were Bret, Owen, Davey, Jim and Pillman were waiting to steal they're daughter away from them for the day. It had been Helen's idea she wanted Kristina to get use to all the Harts so Sam and Lena had agreed and it wasn't like they were letting they're daughter go off with strangers. _

"_Hey there she is." Owen said standing up first and takeing Kristina from Sam. _

"_Nile Wen!" Kristina said with a giggle. _

_Owen kissed her check and tickled her a bit before hugging the little girl close. Lena and Sam just smiled as they watch the four men pass their daughter back and forth when Bret passed Kristina back to Sam the little girl reached out and said. _

"_Ncle Wen! Ncle Wen!" _

_Owen just laughed and took her from Sam before kissing her cheek. _

"_Looks like she loves me more then your three." Owen said to his brother, brother in law and best friend. _

_The three men all just rolled they're eyes. Finally after a little while Bret said they should get going to Hart house. Lena and Sam nodded and passed Kristina's little bag to Davey who took it and promised they would take good care of Kristina. Lena said she wasn't worried about her daughter she knew she was in good hands. Bret double promised that Owen wouldn't try and teach Kristina how to pull a prank. Owen just glared at his older brother and said he was going to do that now since Bret had said that. _

_When they all arrived back at Hart house all the Harts kids and Grand kids were there. Helen and Stu meet them at the door and Helen took Kristina from Owen who started reaching for the Hart matriarch the second she saw the older women. _

"_Adman Heln!" Kristina said as Helen hugged her. _

"_That's right Kristina. And who is that?" Helen asked pointing at Stu. _

"_Andpa Tu!" Kristina said with a smile. _

_The Hart family Patriarch smiled as he took the little girl from his wife and hugged her. _

"_Did Uncle Owen and Uncle Bret bring you to spend the day with me and Grandma Helen?" Stu asked. _

"_Es!" Kristina said. _

_Stu and Helen founded over Kristina until Georgia, Ellie, Allison, Diana came over and took her to play with the other kids. Kristina was having the best time all her "older cousins" were playing with her two favorite Nattie and David. But someone was missing and Kristina knew it. She was playing on the floor with Nattie when Bret came over notice Kristina kept looking around. _

"_Who is she looking for?" Bret asked _

"_I don't know. Hey Kristina who are you look for?" Nattie asked. _

"_Ncle ean" Kristina said. _

"_Uncle Dean?" David asked. _

_Bret sighed and picked Kristina up takeing her outside. Owen and Davey came over almost like they knew something was going on and asked Bret why he'd taken Kristina away from the party. When Bret explained that Kristina had asked about Dean. Davey said he didn't understand why she would asked about Dean he had passed away before Kristina was born. That was Owen explained that Sam had told Kristina about him. Bret and Davey both sighed and looked at Kristina who was watching them. Bret didn't want to tell a year old that Dean had passed away before she was born. So he came up with an idea. _

"_Hey I just though of something. We should give Kristina a nickname that only we can call her." Bret said. _

"_She's already my Little Krisa aren't you?" Owen said with smile to the little girl. _

_Kristina nodded and then reached out for Owen who took her and hugged her tightly as she held on to him. _

"_Fine if she's your Little Krisa then she's my Krista Girl. Isn't that right my little Krista Girl." Davey said. _

_Kristina nodded again and reached out for Davey who took her from Owen and tossed her in the air catching her and hugging her just as tight as Owen had. Bret though for a second and then spoke up. _

"_Krisa that's my nickname for her. Isn't that your Uncle Bret's Krisa huh?" Bret said takeing Kristina from Davey. _

"_Ncle Ret ncle We an Ncle Davey!" Kristina said. _

"_She said her first sentences!" Owen said with smile. _

_Bret and Davey smiled. They were just about to head back in the house when Helen called to them telling them it was time to bring Kristina in so she could open her gifts and have cake. _

_**End of flash back **_

"That was a good day I wish I could remember it." Kristina said.

"We know Krisa Girl." Davey said.

After dinner Kristina was sitting in the living room a book when Davey came in. She looked up smileing as Davey sat down next to her on the sofa.

"What are you reading now Krista Girl?" Davey asked.

"Just studying. Uncle Davey can I ask you something?" Kristina asked.

"Anything sweetie."

"Do you still miss him?"

"Of course I do. He was like my brother. Now let me ask you something. Can you ever let go?" Davey asked.

"No I don't want to. I'm scared of losing him again."

"Oh Krista Girl" Davey said as he wrapped her in a hug

Kristina started crying the second she wrapped in her Uncle's arms. It wasn't easy on her and Davey knew that. He wished there something they could to make it easier on her and just make the all the pain go away but he knew that it didn't work like that. Kristina sat with Davey for a while crying until she feel asleep. Bret had done gone to bed a few hours ago so Davey stud up walked up stairs and laid Kristina on her bed. He gave her a kiss on the head and then left the room.

"Owen.. what are we going to do? She's still hurting it's not fair to her that we are to but she the one hurting more then any of us. What are we going to do?" Davey asked as he went to his room and went to bed.

He didn't hear the replay his brother in law gave him because he was done asleep when Owen said

_Well figure something out Bulldog I promise we'll figure something out. Little Krista is strong and we'll figure something out I promise._

* * *

Didn't think I was going to forgot Davey boy did you guys? LOL okay so until next time read and review and let me know how you liked this chapter later !Cena's Country Girl.


	4. A Visit and Visiting Old Friends

Hey guys so here is the next update of this story. Sorry it took so long but I kinda of have to be in the mood to write this story. But I'm not forgetting it so as always thanks so much for reading this story and I'll see you guys at the bottom.

* * *

Monday morning came to soon for Kristina as she woke up for the last day at Hart house. After school today she wouldn't be coming back here she'd be going home and it took everything she had in her not to run downstairs and beg Bret and Julie to let her stay with them for the rest of her life or at least till college. But she knew she'd be back here in a few days since she still had a lot of training left to do and there was no way Bret was going to brake his promises to train her. After her shower Kristina got dressed in her favorite black acid washed jeans, black and pink tank top with a leather jacket with the Hart family logo on it and pulled her hair back. After she slipped her black heeled boots on and made sure her locket was straight she walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat before Bret drove her to school.

After breakfast was finished and Kristina had brushed her teeth she grabbed her backpack hugged Julie good bye and went and got in the truck with Bret. The drive to school was quite and the look on his nieces face didn't go unnoticed by Bret at all. And all he could do was give her a small which she returned. He knew Kristina hated having to go back home. She had been nightmare free while she was at Hart House but now that she was returning home after an amazing weekend that meant the nightmares would come back full force. When they arrived at the school Kristina gave Bret a good bye hug and thanked him for the amazing weekend she'd had. Bret told her she was welcome and that he would see her next weekend. Kristina just nodded got out of the truck and walked to the front of the school to wait for the bell to ring.

The school day went by in a daze for Kristina. Even though she had gotten a good grade on paper from her Creative Class she just could stop letting herself get lost in her own world. By the time she reached her history class she was to lost in her own thoughts to hear a word the teacher had to say. Even though she knew she be paying attention since they were studying Canadian History Kristina just didn't seem to worried about what every had happen in the past.

_Krisa you need to pay attention or you'll never learn anything sweetie._ She heard Owen say.

Kristina didn't bother to respond because she was to busy wishing the school day would end already. She wanted to go home lock herself in her room till dinner and just cry like she did every day. It was just about time for the teacher to start passing around the homework assignments when a voice came over the intercom.

"_**Kristina Daniels to the office please someone is here to pick you up**_"

Kristina sighed and grabbed her stuff. Before she left the teacher gave her the homework assignment and then told her she was free to leave. Rolling her eyes as she walked out of the class room. Kristina stopped by her locker and threw her books and grabbed her homework and walked to the office. Thinking her mom or one of her Uncles were checking her out early so she could have a short day Kristina made her way to the office. Stuff like this happen normally when she was having a crappy day at school. Her mom or someone from the Harts would pick her up and take her away for the day and take her mind off everything. But mostly important they did it to get her to talk to them about what was going on with her.

_I guess Uncle Bret knew something was up and called mom._ Kristina though.

When she got to the office Kristina waited outside on the bench to see who it was picking her up. When the office door open Kristina stud up almost like lighting and threw her arms around the tall six foot man with long blonde hair that came out of the office. Her best friend in the world and the only person who knew when she needed him had come to take out of school for the day. Kristina couldn't hold back the tears as he wrapped up in his arms and held her close.

"Hey Baby Krisa." Edge said breaking the silence between them.

"Adam I missed you so much!" Kristina said not letting go.

Edge just smiled and let go grabbing her backpack off the bench and nodding to the lady in the office. As the two walked out of the school Kristina held on to Edge's arm like a life line. Edge or Adam as she called him. Had become the only person in the world besides the Harts and her mom that Kristina could count on when she needed someone to talk to. Even though he was in the WWE and traveled all the time Edge never forgot about her. They talked and texted almost every week for years even when she was to young for a cell phone they would write back and forth to each other. They become like brother and sister. Christian or Jason as Kristina called him was Edge's best friend and the only other person in the world that Kristina called a brother. The Harts were cousins but Edge and Christian were her older brothers.

When they got into Edge's black dodge truck Kristina couldn't stop the smile that never left her face and it made Edge smile as well to see her smileing and happy even if it was just for a little while. Normally it was hard to get her to smile but something about being with her "older brother" made her happy. As they pulled out of the parking lot of the school Kristina started asking him a million questions. About life on the road and his title runs and about who he was feuding with this time around. And why the hell he hadn't come to visit in the last six months and how Christian was doing. Edge laughed as he answered all her questions. They were half down the road when Kristina started wondering were they were going.

"Just were are you takeing me?"Kristina asked.

"It's a surprise Baby Krisa" Edge said.

"Why do you still call me Baby? I'm not little anymore Adam." Kristina said with a slight grin she loved the nickname he'd given her and no one but Edge and Christian were allowed to call her that.

"Your still little to me. I know your teenager but I still see you as that little girl who would run back to the locker room looking for someone." Edge said.

"You can say his name Adam. It's okay."

"I know it's just... it's hard for me to say his name sometimes you know."

Kristina just nodded. She knew how close Edge had been to her Uncle Owen. In fact Edge had been of Owen's best friends along with Christian and Chris Benoit. They called themselves the Canadian mafia because they were all four Canadian's and were kick ass in the ring and they stuck together. Kristina sighed as she looked out the window of the truck and bit the inside of her jaw as she felt the tears threaten to fall down her cheeks. Edge noticed this and pulled over at a small park turned off the truck and motioned for Kristina to move next to him. Which she did and then dam broke.

"What is it Baby Krisa?" Edge asked her.

"I was thinking about that night." Kristina said.

"Oh Krisa." Edge said as he just held her.

He hated what this was doing to her. The memories of that night had stuck with everyone not only who worked with Owen but who had known him outside of the ring as well. Edge remembered that night like it was yesterday and he remembered how he had been the one who'd broke the news to Kristina and her family after the show was over. But what he was thinking of at that moment was the week after it happen. He'd gone to see Kristina and her family while he some time off.

**Flashback**

_1 week after Owen's death_

_Edge took a deep breath as he rang the bell to the Daniels house. He'd come back to visit his friends while he'd gotten some off and mostly he had come by to check on Kristina. The little girl who was a like a niece to Owen and the others had taken his death harder then anyone else. When the door open Lena Daniels smiled at him and pulled him into a hug before she moved to the side and let the young man into the house. _

"_How are you doing Adam?" Lena asked him. _

"_I'm still in shock I keep thinking his going to show up in the locker room and tell everyone it was a joke or something." Edge said. _

"_I understand that. I kept expecting him to call us and tell us the same thing." Lena said. _

"_How is Sam holding up? It can't be easy on him concerning how close he was to Owen." Edge said. _

"_His holding up alright I suppose. His doing better then Kristina is though." Lena said. _

"_How is she doing?" Edge asked. _

_Lena motioned for him to follow her into the living room. She leaned against the door frame and nodded towards her daughter who was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. But she wasn't having them doing anything she was sitting there playing with their hair and sitting them in a circle around what looked like a table or something. Edge just looked at Lena who looked back at him with tears in her eyes. _

"_She's been doing that for past week. She won't play or anything she just sits there and plays with their hair and then sits them around the little table." Lena said answering the question she saw in the younger man's eyes. _

"_Can I talk to her?" Edge asked. _

"_Good luck she won't talk to anyone right now but Bret." Lena said. _

"_I'm willing to try." Edge said. _

_Lena nodded as Edge walked into the living room and over to her daughter. Kristina hadn't noticed that anyone had walked into the room until Edge knelt down in front of her. Kristina just happen to look at that moment and started crying. Edge gave her a sad smile and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa and sat down with her on his lap. He just held her tight and let the little girl cry. Lena walked into the room but Edge just shook his head telling her he could handle it right now. _

_After sitting there for a little while and getting Kristina claimed down enough Edge whipped away the stray tears that fell down the little girls cheeks. Kristina hide her face in his chest and just hugged him tight. _

"_Hey Baby Krisa. It's alright sweet girl." Edge said. _

"_I want Uncle Owen Edgy." Kristina sobbed. _

"_I know sweet girl. I want him back to. But his in a better with angels and playing pranks on Dean and Matt." Edge said. _

"_He is Edgy?"_

"_Of course he is Uncle Owen can play pranks even in heaven." _

"_Can play pranks on us down here Edgy?" Kristina asked. _

"_Of course he can. Angels have ways of visiting us even if we can't see them." Edge told her. _

"_Really?" Kristina asked. _

"_Yes Baby Krisa really." Edge said. _

_Kristina had smiled but not much. Edge was just happen he'd got her to talk to him. It was close to dinner time when Lena came back into the living room and found them playing with Kristina's dolls and she saw her daughter laughing and being a happy little girl again. She asked Edge if he wanted to stay for dinner which he did. And that night he had stayed and read Kristina a story and tucked her into bed before he left. _

"_Thanks so much for spending the afternoon with her Adam." Lena said as she walked the younger man out to his truck. _

"_Not a problem Lena anytime just call me okay." Edge said. _

"_I will do Adam and thank you again it was good to see her smileing and laughing" Lena said. _

"_It'll take time Lena but she'll get better." _

"_I hope so see you soon Adam." _

_Edge just smiled and walked down the pathway and got in his truck _

_**End of Flash back** _

After sitting at the park for a good bit and getting Kristina settled down. They took off again and this time Kristina realized were they were going. They were the road to that lead to Sociabank Saddle Dome. Kristina just looked over at Edge with a questioning look in her eyes and he just smiled. She didn't understand what was going on. The Sociabank Saddle Dome which had once been called the Saddle Dome had been where The Canadian Stampede had been held in 1997 two years before the accident and it had also been then place Kristina had attended a WWE Pay per view. When they pulled into the parking lot Kristina undid her seat belt and got out of the truck and walked over to Edge's side. As he got out of the truck.

"What are we doing here?" Kristina asked.

"I figured you'd want to see a show since it's been along time since you've been to been to one." Edge said.

"I don't... Adam I can't..."

"Baby Krisa you can do this. Nattie and Tyson are inside along with Christian and they really want to see you." Edge said.

"I.. don't know... Adam I just..." Kristina said.

"You don't have to stay for the show Baby Krisa just come inside and see everyone. Please and then I'll take you home I promises." Edge said.

"Alright Adam" Kristina said.

Edge just smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to the back entrance of the Dome. As they walked down the hall way they saw all of the crew and the producers. As they made they're away down the hall Kristina felt her nervous getting the best of her. Her heart rate was going crazy and she felt her palms getting sweaty. When they reached the catering area of the arena Kristina hide her face in Edge's chest when she saw Nattie and Tyson sitting at a table with Christian.

"It's alright Baby Krisa." Edge whispered.

"I can't do this Adam I can't." Kristina said.

"Of course you can it's Nattie, Tyson and Christian. You've known them your whole life it'll be alright come on." Edge said.

Kristina just nodded as Edge lead her to the table but she kept her face hidden in his chest because she was to nervous. When they reached the table Kristina took a breath and turned to face her old friends. Nattie was the first one to stand up and wrap her in hug. Kristina sobbed as Nattie hugged her tight like a big sister. When the took pulled apart Nattie spoke.

"I can't believe your here Krisa I've missed you so much. How have you've been? Is your training going good?"

"I've missed you to Nattie. I've been well it depends on the day I guess and Uncle Bret started my training this past weekend." Kristina said.

Nattie smiled and hugged her again. When Tyson stud up and pulled Kristina into a hug as she started sobbing again. Tyson soothed her for a bit before he pulled back and smiled at her. Kristina loved Tyson to her he was family and an older brother like Christian and Edge were. They stood talking for a bit when someone picked Kristina up and spun her around a few times before sitting her back on her feet.

"C.J!" Kristina screamed as she hugged her other big brother.

"I hate when you call me C.J." Christian said. '

"Yeah but you know I can get away with it and you can't hurt me." Kristina said.

"Alright K you win. But still don't call me that." Christian said.

Kristina just laughed and hugged Christian again. After visiting with her friends for two hours Kristina told Edge she was ready to go home. After hugging her friends good bye and promising Nattie she would text her. Edge took her home. The whole way back to her house Edge and Kristina talked about things from school to how her training was going. Kristina told him things were going good at school and her training seemed to being going really good.

_You can tell him about your dad Krisa you know that._ She heard Owen's voice for the first time since school and she smiled to herself.

"What are you smileing about Krisa?" Edge asked her.

"Uncle Owen just told me I could tell you about my dad calling mom the other day." Kristina said.

"What did he want?" Edge asked his face going grave.

"He just wanted to see me." Kristina said.

"Oh okay." Edge said.

_His upset with your father Krisa not at you. He doesn't like the fact that he left you and your mom._ Owen said.

"Adam are you mad at my dad?" Kristina asked.

"Who did... Owen?"

"Yeah he told me."

"I'm upset at your dad because it's wrong that he left you and your mom like that. I know what that's like." Edge said.

"I know Adam but I'm okay really." Kristina said.

"If your sure Baby Krisa." Edge said.

_You shouldn't lie to him Krisa you know that." _Owen said.

"I know Uncle Owen." Kristina though.

When they arrived at her house Edge parked the car and got out to help Kristina get her stuff. After hugging Edge good bye and promising to text him and call when he got the chance. Kristina walked inside to find her mom in the kitchen talking to someone. Leaving her stuff by the door she walked into the kitchen and found her mom on the phone talking to someone. She walked over to the fridge grabbed a glass of juice and walked over to sit down at the table. After a while her mother hung up the phone and smiled at her daughter.

"How was the weekend baby girl?" Lena asked her daughter as she sat down a bowl of soup in front of her daughter.

"I already had dinner mom. With Nattie, Tyson, Adam and C.J." Kristina said.

"So that is were Adam took you alright then get upstairs and get showered. Did you get your homework done?" Lena asked.

"Yes mom. Good night mom." Kristina said as she got from the table and walked upstairs.

After showering and changing into her night clothes Kristina got settled into bed and turned off her light. Praying the nightmares wouldn't start Kristina was just about to drift off when she felt her mom lean over the bed and kiss her good night. Kristina smiled telling her mom good night as she left the room.

"Good Night Uncle Owen I love you."

_Goodnight Little Krisa I love you to. _ Owen said

Kristina smiled and snuggled into her bed praying for a peaceful night of sleep.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Hoped you like it see you guys next time. ~Cena's Country Girl ~


	5. Lunch with Dad and Mom's Choice

**Hey guys so this is just a really quick update for ya'll I hope you like it. **

* * *

**1 month before Owen's Anniversary **

The last couple months had been both a nightmare and dream come true for Kristina. She'd been training with Bret on the weekends as well as going to school. She'd kept her promises to Martha, Nattie and Adam. They would call her or send her a text message checking to see how she was. She'd even gone and spent a full week with Martha and the kids while her mom had been off on a business trip to the states. But now it was April and one month until Owen's anniversary. So far the month hadn't been going very well. Bret had gone to New Orleans for the weekend of WrestleMaina 30 and she'd tagged along. She'd been able to meet Lissa the other girl who had known Owen. The girls had become fast friends mostly of their memories of him. And Kristina had gotten to see someone she hadn't seen in years Taker. The man she looked up to as another dad. Since she wasn't talking with her own.

Friday hadn't come fast enough for Kristina. She's been looking forward to the weekend ever since Monday morning. Only this weekend she wasn't going to stay with Bret and Julie. This her weekend to spend with her mom and they had planned a shopping trip to go find Kristina some new work out gear along with a few other things. When the one o'clock came around Kristina dashed out of her last class ran to her locker put away her books and then ran outside. But when she got to the parking lot she didn't see her mom's car. Instead she found her dad standing by his truck with a smile on his face.

_What is he doing here? Mom was suppose to pick me up not him._ She though.

_His come to see you Krisa. You haven't called him in a while so he was worried. _ She heard Owen say.

Sighing Kristina put a fake smile on her face and walked to her dad's truck stopping when she reached him.

"Dad what are you doing here I though Mom was picking me up today. We had a shopping trip planned." Kristina said.

"It's good to see you to Krissy. I though you and I could maybe go out to lunch and talk. I already cleared it with your mom." Sam said.

"Fine what ever." Kristina said as she got in the truck.

Sam just sighed. He knew how Kristina felt about him it wasn't a surprise that his daughter hadn't come running to him when she found him standing in the parking lot. Actually he accept the reaction he'd gotten only he figured she'd scream at him telling him she wouldn't go to lunch with him and that to take her home. But she hadn't and that had been the one that did surprise him. The drive to the restaurant was quite. Sam tried talking to his daughter but she wouldn't answer him she'd just play with her necklace or the radio or look out the window of the truck. When they arrived at the restaurant Sam pulled into the parking lot and turned off the truck.

"Chillies?" Kristina asked as she un did her seat belt.

"You still like this place right? It was your favorite when you were a kid." Sam said.

"Yeah I still like it." Kristina said as she got out of the truck and walked toward the entrance to Chillies.

"Well at least she spoke to me." Sam said to no one as he got out and followed his daughter.

Once inside Chillies the two were shown to a table where they order their drinks. Sam ordered a beer while Kristina ordered a coke. They looked over the menus a bit before the waitress came back and took their orders. Sam got a burger with fires and Kristina got her favorite chicken tenders with honey mustard fries and corn on the cob. Sam just smiled at his daughter who was currently looking out the window at the traffic going by.

"So mom tells me you started your training with Uncle Bret how is it going?" Sam asked.

"Great. Uncle Bret is an awesome trainer but you knew that." Kristina said.

"Krissy.."

"Don't you dare call me that! You have no right to call me that. Not after what you did." Kristina said.

"What do you mean?"

"You walked on mom and I. All because you couldn't deal with the fact that I hadn't gotten over Owen's death. Well guess what dad I'm still not over it and I never will be over it. So if the whole point of this little lunch to see if I had gotten over it well guess what I haven't." Kristina snapped.

"Krissy sweetie that isn't the reason I left. Well it was a small part but I left because it was tearing me and your mother apart. Owen was the whole reason we got together so when he died it was like a part of your mother and I died with him. I didn't want to leave you or mom. But I though it was for the best because I didn't want you to know how hard it was on me. Not when I saw how hard it was on you. Especially at night when you'd have the nightmares. It hurt me so much to know that it was my fault for takeing you down there that night if I hadn't taken you down there to Kansas City you wouldn't have seen it. You still have the nightmares. I blame myself Krissy." Sam said.

_Boy his gotten good a lieing hasn't he _Kristina though.

_Krisa his not lieing. Your dad blames himself for you going threw that. He thinks it's his fault your still not over my death. You spent all these years hating you dad when actually his been hating himself for a long time. _ She heard Owen say.

"Why did you leave then? If you were having such a hard time dealing with it like I do then why did you leave dad?" Kristina asked.

"Because I didn't think your mother could handle both of us losing our minds over this. Your mom has always been stronger willed then I have Krissy. When the accident happen your mom had to hold me up as well as you. So when I noticed that she wasn't going to be able to hold both you and I up not to mention herself. I couldn't do that to her. She needed to focuses on you and herself for once. So I left." Sam said.

"Mom didn't hold up very well either. After you left things kind of feel apart. I mean she still mom she hasn't changed but you leaving and her dealing with me alone has really taken it's toll on her I know it has." Kristina said.

Sam smiled across the table at his daughter and took her hand. She was growing into an amazing young women and he was kicking himself that he'd missed so much of her growing up over the past three years because he'd walked way from his family when they probably needed him. But like he'd told her he left because he didn't want to put his wife threw his pain when their daughter needed her more then anything.

"I'm sorry I put Mom through that sweet heart. But I'm more sorry that I pushed you out of my life. That I didn't stay around to help you try and work threw this." Sam said.

"Look Dad... it doesn't matter okay. You have your life in Toronto and mom and me have our life here. So you don't need to say sorry. Besides it's like your moving home anyways I mean didn't you and mom like sign papers or something?" Kristina asked.

"Your Mom and I never signed papers. We're still married I just need a change that is why I moved to Toronto I though getting away from the memories would help me to move on." Sam said.

"And what mom and I staying behind here would help us?!"

"Krissy. You and Mom had the Harts here. I knew Bret and the others would look out for you. And plus you have all your friends here not to mention your school. The last thing I wanted to do was up root you and your mom and force you move with me. Besides you mother didn't want to move she wanted to stay."

"Why lie to me dad?"

"Krissy... I'm not lieing"

"Yeah sure look can we just and go I have a lot of home work to get done." Kristina said.

"Sure what ever you want baby girl." Sam said.

After they finished lunch Sam and Kristina left the restaurant and headed back to Kristina's place. The drive home was much more estranged the ride from school. Sam tried hard to get his daughter to talk to him or even listen to him. But she wouldn't do it. All she would say was something how much she hoped that what ever "Hooker" he'd found in his town was worth losing her and her mom over for the rest of his life.

When they reached the house Sam sighed as he turned off the truck and looked over at his daughter was grabbing her things from the back for the truck. Before Kristina could get the door open Sam put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Krissy I still want you to come visit with me over the break. They're doing a show and I know Nattie and Tyson will be there. And I'm sure they'd love to see you." Sam said.

"Dad I'm training over break. And Nattie and Ty are coming in for a whole week to help me train while I'm on break along with David so I'm good. But thanks for the offer alright. I guess I'll see you next time you're in town." Kristina said.

"Alright sweetie. I'll see you around Christmas then at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure bye Dad." Kristina getting out of the truck before her father had to time to say goodbye.

Not waiting to watch her father drive off Kristina ran up the steps and into the house slamming the door behind. She her mom come walking in from her home office with a smile.

"Hey Krisa so how was lunch with your dad?" Lena asked.

"Why did he want to have lunch with me?" Kristina asked.

"Because he wanted to see how you were since you never return his calls. And he wanted to see you."

"Yeah well his seen me and I never want to see him again ever. Do you know that he left because he didn't think you could handle having watch him grief to so he just up and ran away. Some husband you've got mom." Kristina said as she turned and headed up the stairs.

"Kristina Helen Daniels don't you dare speck to me like that.!"

"I'll speck to you how ever I want mother! Oh and by the way I'm staying with Uncle Bret over the break. I'm getting extra training and Nattie, Ty and David are all coming home. So I'm going to be staying there for the week." Kristina said as she turned and walked upstairs to her slamming the door.

Lena stud in the hall way shaking her head at her daughter when she heard the phone ring. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"_Lena it's Bret why is Krisa texting me telling me she had lunch with Sam and that she wanted to stay with me over the break?" _

"Sam came into town to see her and took her to lunch. Apparently it didn't go very well. And she does want to stay with you over the break something about Nattie, Tyson and David being home and she wanted to get in extra training."

"_Ah I see. Sam asked her to spend break with him I guess? And she didn't want to so she lied to get out of it right?" _

"That's pretty much it in a nut shell Bret."

"_I though as much. Alright we'll why don't you just drop her off here on Saturday after you take her shopping. Besides it is her weekend with me isn't?" _

"Yes Bret is it. Sometimes I feel like she's your daughter more then Sam's." Lena said.

"_That's because it does feel that way. Alright well I'm going to tell Julie we're having her stay for a week so I'll see both Saturday. Bye Lena."_

"Sure bye Bret."

After hanging up with Bret. Lena returned to her office to finish up her paper work. Meanwhile upstairs in her room blasting her new BSB CD. Kristina was working on her home work when her cell phone went off saying she'd gotten a text message from "Bret"

"_Everything is all set kiddo see you Satruday" ~Uncle Bret~_

_"Sounds great see you Sat :) ~Kristina. _

After her home work was done Kristina grabbed her night clothes and went to change for bed. After showering and getting ready for bed she went her closet and grabbed her suite cases and other things she's going to need for her week long stay with Bret and Julie. After making sure she packed extra work out clothes and other things Kristina ran downstairs to the kitchen grabbed something to eat and then back up to her room.

Once she ate and made sure everything was packed and ready for her week with the Harts. After making sure all that was done Kristina was about to head to bed when there as a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Krisa sweetie can we talk for a few minutes?" Lena asked her daughter as she walked into her room.

"Sure Mom come on in what's going on?" Kristina asked.

"Krisa I know that training with Bret is important to you and everything and that you feel closer to Owen and the nightmares and everything stop while your staying the Harts. But don't you think it's time you spent some time with your dad?" Lena asked.

"No Mom I'm not spending time with him. I don't want to spend time with him. He left us walked on us pushed us away no mom I'm not and your can't make me. Because if you do I'll pulled guardianship rank and go live with Uncle Bret and Aunt Julie full time and you know I'll do it!" Kristina said.

"Kristina Helen Daniels don't you dare pull that with me." Lena said.

"Then tell Dad or Sam to leave the hell alone and DON"T ever TALK TO ME AGAIN! I'M DONE WITH HIM!" Kristina said tears running down her face.

Lena didn't say a work she just ran over and hugged her daughter tight. She had no idea that her husband leaving had such and effect on her daughter but now she knew and now she also knew that there was something she had to do both for her daughter and herself.

_I just hope I'm doing the right thing Owen. He is her father. _ Lena though.

_Your doing the right thing Lena he is her dad but his not here anymore. Bret is more a father to her then Sam will ever be. _ Owen said even though Lena couldn't hear him.

Later that night after talking to her mom Kristina went to bed as normal she told Owen good night and he answered her back. But this time she felt the cold wind when Owen would kiss her on the head as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry this note is short but I'm heading to bed kinda early so until time bye ~Cena's Country Girl~


End file.
